fighter falls in love with demon
by hellocraz
Summary: a normal girl who is a boxer falls in love with a demon. But will she stay as a demon forever or go back to a normal girl like she was
1. Chapter 1

A fighter is in love with demon

Characters :

Ringo Lockwood - 18 years old. She is a street fighter. She is a human who falls in love with a demon. Her street fighter name is Devil. Lives with her boyfriend because her mom kicked her out.  
Looks Like : Mizore Shirayuk from Rosario & Vampire.

Purple Lockwood - 16 years old girl. Best friends Yasmin. Sister of Ringo.  
Looks Like: Moka from Rosario & Vampire.

Ake Jones - 18 years old, Is a halfa ( half demon and a human)  
Looks like : Pete from Ginban Kaleidoscope

Moka Jones - 17 years old girl. Is a halfa too just like her brother Ake.  
Looks like : Meg from Burst Angel.

Kevin Warrior - 18 years old guy. Boyfriend of Ringo.  
Looks like Zero from Mamotte lollipop

Brooke Parker - 18 years old girl. Is a Street fighter just like Ringo.  
Looks like : Jo from Burst Angel.

Adam Bleakerson - boyfriend of Brooke.18 years old guy. Brother of Yasmin.  
Looks like : Aaron Johson

Yasmin Moon - 16 years old girl. Sister of Adam. Best friend with Purple.  
Looks like: Elise Gatien

They are in high school called Westside. ( Ringo, Kevin, Adam, Brooke are seniors. Purple and Yasmin are juniors.)

Moka and Ake is high school called Eastford Academy. A school for demons who are are halfas.

* Halfas is a born in another world but lives as humans.. They can still visit their world two through any mirrors.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I get started i just wanted to say that this Chapter has sexual stuff... so Beware and a bad word... I'm just giving you guys a warning here... if you guys don't like sexual stuff.. or bad language ... STOP READING THIS ... BEWARE...

**Chapter 1**

Ringo's P.O.V.

I was in the ring fighting some girl. I dodge a punch from the her then I punched her face giving her a black eye. The girl got up and said " your going to pay for that Devil."  
" we shall see Fox."  
As she was charging her fist at my face, I grabbed her fist then kneed her in the stomach twice and then I swung my elbow to hit his face. Hard.

Fox flew to the ground.

"1...2...3" Referee yelled.

The Referee raised my hand and said " Devil still wins."

Once the Referee put my hand down I got out of the ring, and went into the changing room. Once I was out, I saw Fox standing there.

" Wow, I can't believe you beat me."

" What can I say I'm the best."

She laughed and then said " anyways.. I will beat you again."

After she left, I was about to leave when the James the Referee said " Here" handing me the envelope. I took it and said " every one bet on me."

" yep."

After I took the envelope I put in my bag, and walked outside the wear house. As I got into my car, I called B. On the second ring she picked up.

"What? Rin, you better make this..AHHH!

" I um.. gonna call back later."

After I hung up I shook off the thought of them having sex. I called my boyfriend. When he didn't pick up, I left a message and went to the bank hoping that it would be open. After going to the bank, I went shopping for my anniversary outfit for tomorrow. Once I was done shopping, I went home. As I was about to park in the drive way, I saw my boyfriend's car parked. What the fuck. I hated when he did that. I then parked in front of the house. Once I was inside, I took off my shoes and took a shower. After a shower I went to my room. Once I was dressed in jeans and a black v neck shirt, I went to my boyfriend's room to wake him up so that he can get ready for work. I knocked on his door. When there was no answer, I opened it very slowly and walked in. I then went over to his bed and pulled his blanket gently. I was was shocked to see him fucking with his ex-girlfriend Katie. At first the scene didn't register in my brain, when it did, I walked quietly out of the room before either of them noticed my presence. I couldn't believe it. I was so mad. Pulse our six moth anniversary tomorrow. I just couldn't believe it he went back to his ex-girlfriend. He even told me that he won't see her. I need to get mind off so I got dressed in a nice slutty dress that I was suppose to wear for our six moth anniversary. Once I was at the hottest club, I went straight to the bar and asked for a peanut colada.

**THIRD P.O.V.**

In Eastern Hooks ( a club.. that I made up) Ringo was waiting for her peanut colada. As she sat there waiting and texting, a guy sat next to her. She took a glimpse of him and then went back to texting.

" You like what you see."

She looked up from her phone and said " um...I don't know what your talking abo-  
"how you been, bro." the bar tender asked him while giving the drink to Ringo. She was about to take a sip of her drink, but he dragged her to the dance floor. He then started grinding with her. Two minutes later she was moving with him. She stopped and face him and asked if he had a girlfriend.

" No.. why?"

Ringo dragged him to her car. Once we were in the back seat of her car, she threw her purse in the front seat and jumped onto him.

"Woo there girl."

" well... you said you had no girlfriend."

" Well I.. um... He grabbed her gently and started to sucked her neck. She then pulled the leaver at the side of the seat and both of them fell. As she was roaming her hands under his shirt, her phone rang.

Could you be the one - As the bell rings

" go ahead... you can answer your phone." he said while he taking off get my shirt off, with a smirk on his face. Ringo got to the front seat, and opened her purse. She looked at the phone and ignore it. As Ringo was putting her cell phone in her purse, the mystery guy started sucking her neck from behind her. She moaned. He then started grinding.

" stop." she moan.

" What's wrong."

She turned her head and said " Can we go to you place, and continue."

" sure."

Once they were in front of his house, He said " I have a condition before - She pressed her lips on his mouth. He then carried her bride style and walked into his house. Once they were in his bed room. He pushed her gently on his bed. He started grinding his hips into her and kissed her. Ringo wiggled her hands free from her back and started to touching his abs under his shirt. He pulled away from her, pushed her hands from under his shirt and took off his shirt and threw it. Just as he was about to kiss her again, she moved her head up and devouring his neck.

Ringo's P.O.V.  
I was sucking on his neck, While I was trying to undo his zipper pants with both on my hands. When I was about to give him a hand job, he stopped me.

" Why."

He then opened my legs and slammed his dick in my pussy with out giving me a warning.

I half gasped half moaned. He pulled his buddy out of me and said " I'm sorry I didn't mean to - I cut him off and began to suck on his neck. He then gently slammed his dick into my pussy. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waste, he went faster like there was tomorrow.

AHHH!" I moaned.

He then pulled his dick and said " could you move up, my legs are killing me."  
I laughed and moved up to were the headboard was. He then pulled out my tong and pushed his dick into my vagina gently. Seven minutes later he pulled out, got up and went to his night stand. As he was trying to put it on, i saw him struggling so I got out of bed and said " let me help you."  
i put it on him and keeled in from of him and grabbed hold of his buddy with with my hands, and slipped it into my mouth. He moaned. When I was finished, I stood up and wipe what was on my chin. Just as I was about to suck on my finger, He then pushed me on the bed and lifted up my dress. As he knelt down. I said "wait."

" what?" he said with a confused look on his face.

I took off my dress and pushed me up further on the bed to the headboard. He then licked me my vagina.


	3. Chapter 3

Moka power is psychic, controls water , and can see memories. Ake's power is mind read, controls fire, erasing memories.

Third P.O.V.

Four hours later, they we were in bed at sweaty and trying to catch their breath and then they look a long nap. The next day Ringo woke up and was freaking out. Then she remembered what happened after she caught her boyfriend cheating. Once she was out of the bathroom, she saw him still sleeping. She walked to the dresser and had finished writing her number on a a sticky note taht she had in her purse. Just as she was about to put the pen down, she gaped.

" Sorry.. babe." while he removed his hands off her waist.

She turned and said " its okay... I don't even know your name."

" its Ake and your's?"

" Ringo."

He then said " I don't want a second round. I just want you to you to be mine for a week." He bite her neck.

"AHHH!" she screamed. She punch him in the eye and fell back wards.

She touched where he bite her and said"what the fuck. You fucking bite - she passed out on top of him.

Ake's P.O.V.

I woke to the shower being turned on, Then I remember everything. I can't believe I fucking at sex with some girl that I don't even know. but Dam she was good. I wonder if she has a- I heard the water stop running. I pretend to be asleep. As I heard her walking to the dresser. I opened my eye. As she was writing something, i quietly teleported to her and wraped my both of hands around her waist. She then gasped. I told her that I'm sorry, while I removed my hands off her waist. She turned around and then said " its okay.. I don't even know your name." After I told he my name I pulled her close... I could smell her blood. I wanted it so bad. I then said " I don't want a second round. I want you to be mine for a week" I then bite her. She screamed and punched me. I was knocked out after she punched me. When I woke up I found her on my chest. I taped her to wake her up. When She didn't move, I pushed her off me and checked her pulse. When she was fine, I carried her bride style to my bed and went out of the room to put meat on my eye that she punched. When I was in the kitchen, I got out the raw meat in the freezer and then sat on the chair. Just as I was about to put the meat on my eye, my sister walked in.

Third P.O.V.

" Nice eye.. Ake.. I can't believe she punched you in the eye."  
" Moka... Shut up." While putting the meat on his eye. Once the coffee machine was done, Moka was about to pour coffee for herself coffee when both of them heard a scream coming from upstairs. Ake put the frozen meat on the table and went upstairs. Moka was about to follow him upstairs when her phone rang. When she ended her phone conversation with her with her friend, She pour herself some coffee.

Ringo's P.O.V.

I woke up and started was wondering why I am in bed, If I fell on top of him. I quickly rushed to the mirror. As I saw the bite mark. I screamed. I then stare deeply into the mirror and gasp. I then notice that my hair was changed a little and my eyes were dark purple instated of my natural eyes. I gasped because I saw him in teh mirror. Dam he so hot I wonder if if its a six.. wait he bite me again. I turned around got in my position to fight, and said " your better start talking or I'll give another black eye."

" wait don't um...Welcome of becoming a halfa demon only for a week."

" uh? Halfa? What?"

He teleported to me.

" what the - he turned me to face the mirror. When were looking at our reflections, he moved my long hair behind my ear and

said "see... the bite mark I gave you. It means that your a half demon and half human..It only last one... week."

" Um.. okay."

He stood there for minute thinking and then said " you want some coffee before you go."

" um sure."

After he left, I started to look for my shoes.

Ake's P.O.V.

Once My sister was about to pour coffee in her cup, We heard a scream. I put the frozen meat on the table and went upstairs. Once I was inside my room, I notice that she gasped when she saw my reflection in the mirror, Then she started to smile. She then turned around and got in a fighting position. Dam she taking boxing wow. When she stopped talking I acted like I was scared and told her that she was a halfa. She had a confuse looked at her face and said " uh? Halfa? What?" I teleportted to her and grabed her waist and turned her to face the mirror. I moved a strand of her hair behind her ear and told her that the bite mark last about one mind wonder how come she is not freaking out. I shook it off and told her to have some coffee before she leaves. After she said "okay." I left the room.

Kevin's P.O.V.

I laid next to Katie, and said " thanks Kat."

" your welcome... anytime... Can I shower."

" sure.. help your self."

Once she was in the shower, I checked my phone. I had two missed calls. After checking them, I called her back. When I it went to voice mail, I hung up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"What?"

" you done, I have to take a shower for work."

" fine. just give me ten minutes."

Once she was out, she said " you better shower, because you have to go to work."

I sigh and then said " I'm calling out sick so that I can spend my day with girlfriend."

" Ringo? right?"

" yeah.. I'm still with her." while grabbing my favorite jeans and some shirt from the closet.

" boy its been seven months... and you have not have sex with her."

" I know.. but I'm waiting until our six anniversary." while I was getting undressed.

" Do you know when is it?"

I sigh and then said " why should I ?" while taking off my shirt.

" she is so going to break up with you."

" yeah right.. whatever." while shutting the bathroom door on her face. Once I was out of the shower, I got dressed and drove Katie home. After I dropped her off I called in sick for work. I then called Ringo again. When it went to voice I figure she went out shopping with her friends. I'll just wait for her to call me. Five hours later I started to freak out because it like ten-thirty at night and usually she would call or text me before the clock hits- my phone rang. After reading the text, I was relief that she was safe.


End file.
